The Sun
by relena55
Summary: A song fic for Cloud's thoughts on Aeris. This is originally part of my Kingdom Hearts story but I thought it would go good on its own as well. No Tifa bashing, I like her. I also have a song-fic for Tifa called The Moon.


The Sun  
  
It was a problem Cloud always had. Even in his home world, he was confused between the Cetra and the childhood friend. Cloud remembered meeting Aeris and saving the flower girl from danger (I will have a chapter for Cloud's thoughts on Tifa in the next chapter but this one is about my favorite FFVII character! That doesn't mean she'll end up with Cloud! Or maybe it could! That doesn't mean she'll end up with Sephiroth! Or maybe she could! The point is, just because I like Aeris doesn't mean you guys should assume who she ends up with in MY story! It's a secret, Hehehehe. It could be who you think it is or it could not be! Scary huh? Same goes for Tifa).  
  
I saw her sitting in the rain  
  
Raindrops falling on her  
  
She didn't seem to care  
  
She sat there and smiled at me  
  
Then I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew  
  
Aeris was like the sun. Shining onto his heart. Her face bright and warming everyone and everything near her. The sweet flower girl that melted even Barret. (The Flower girl by the Cowsills).  
  
She could make me happy, happy, happy  
  
She could make me very happy  
  
Flowers in her hair... flowers everywhere  
  
Everywhere  
  
"Then I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over." "Ha, ha....... They're looking for me again." "I thought you were cut out to be in SOLDIER?" "Oh! You're terrible!"  
  
I love the flower girl  
  
Oh I don't know just why; she simply caught my eye  
  
I love the flower girl  
  
She seemed so sweet and kind; she crept in to my mind  
  
To my mind... to my mind  
  
"Hey.... Cloud. Were you ever in SOLDIER?" "...I used to be. How did you guess?" "...Your eyes. They have a strange glow..." "Just the same as him." "The same as who?" "My first boyfriend." "Cloud, why don't you dress up like a girl? It's the only way."  
  
I knew I had to say hello Hello, hello She smiled up at me And she took my hand and we walked through the park alone  
  
"Poor Cloud, having to stand here and listen to both of us call him nothing." "I told you. I'm used to danger." "To tell you the truth, my heart was pounding." "Cloud, are you there?" "Aerith!? You safe?" "Yeah, I'm all right." "I knew that Cloud would come for me." "Hey, I'm your bodyguard, right?" "The deal was for one date, right?"  
  
I love the flower girl Oh I don't know just why; she simply caught my eye I love the flower girl She seemed so sweet and kind She crept in to my mind To my mind... to my mind  
  
"All I know is...The Cetra were born from the Planet, speak with the Planet, and unlock the Planet. And....... then......The Cetra will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness." "...Thank you, Mr. Barret!" "Who you callin' Mr. Barret? That don't sound right!" "You know what? This is the first time I've ever left Midgar..." "Really? ...You worried?" "A little... no, maybe a lot. But I have my bodyguard, right?" "That's all right. It's all in the past now. I was just worried because I heard he's been missing." "Hey! A shooting star!" "I'm...... alone...... I'm all alone now...." "But I'm...... We're here for you, right?" "I know. I know, but... I am the only.... Cetra."  
  
Suddenly, the sun broke through See the sun I turned around she was gone Where did she go? And all I had left was one little flower in my hand  
  
"Just once, I'd like to ride that Airship." "Cloud... I'm searching for you... I want to meet you" "But I'm right here." "I know, I know... what I mean is...I want to meet..... you." "I had fun tonight. Let's go together again."  
  
But I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew She had made me happy, happy, happy She had made me very happy Flowers in her hair... flowers everywhere Everywhere  
  
"And Cloud, you take care of yourself." "This can't be real!" "Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry...... or get angry......" "What about my pain?" "My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!" " I think I can meet her....there." "Life stream.." Cloud could see Aeris with green round lights floating around her. She opens her emerald eyes and smiles kindly and serenely at him. I love the flower girl  
  
Was she reality or just a dream to me? I love the flower girl Her love showed me the way to find a sunny day Sunny day... sunny day... sunny day I love the flower girl Was she reality or just a dream to me? 


End file.
